Implantable medical devices (IMDs) are devices designed to be implanted into a patient. Some examples of these devices include cardiac function management (CFM) devices. CFMs include implantable pacemakers, implantable cardioverter defibrillators (ICDs), cardiac resynchronization therapy devices, and devices that include a combination of such capabilities. The devices are typically used to treat patients using electrical therapy and to aid a physician or caregiver in patient diagnosis through internal monitoring of a patient's condition. The devices may include electrical leads in communication with sense amplifiers to monitor electrical heart activity within a patient, and often include sensors to monitor other internal patient parameters. Other examples of implantable medical devices include implantable insulin pumps or devices implanted to administer drugs to a patient.
Additionally, some IMDs detect events by monitoring electrical heart activity signals. In CFM devices, these events include heart chamber expansions or contractions. By monitoring cardiac signals indicative of expansions or contractions, IMDs are able to detect tachyarrhythmia. IMDs are further able to provide therapy for tachyarrhythmia, such as high energy shock therapy or anti-tachycardia pacing (ATP). Tachyarrhythmia includes abnormally rapid heart rate, or tachycardia, including ventricular tachycardia (VT) and supraventricular tachycardia. Tachyarrhythmia also includes rapid and irregular heart rate, or fibrillation, including ventricular fibrillation (VF). Typically, ICDs detect tachyarrhythmia by first detecting a rapid heart rate. Other detection methods in addition to fast rate detection are used to reduce the incidence of inappropriate shocks. The present inventors have recognized a need for improved sensing of events related to device recognition of tachyarrhythmia.